


Don't Lie to Me. I Know When Something's Wrong

by thewiredgalaxy



Series: 2 Taakitz 2 Week [4]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Anxiety, Bad Dreams, Cuddles, Day 4: "Don't lie to me. I know when something's wrong", Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Taakitz Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 23:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16185731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewiredgalaxy/pseuds/thewiredgalaxy
Summary: Taako had a bad dream but doesn't want to bother Kravitz with it. It was his dream, he doesn't need to bother his boyfriend over it.





	Don't Lie to Me. I Know When Something's Wrong

Taako woke up feeling well rested. He wasn't tired and he was out for a decent amount of time. But he felt like he should be panicking. Inside Taako’s core, a fuse had been lit and it was steadily making its way down to the fuse of dynamite it was attached to. Yet he still felt okay, even with the impending doom inside him.

Rubbing his eyes, Taako rolled over to face the clock. It was a little later than he had planned on getting up by, but his schedule for the day hadn't been messed up. So he rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. The bed rustled beside him as Kravitz shifted in his “sleep”. He didn't exactly sleep-sleep, although he did like to rest with Taako when he'd go to bed. 

Taako sighed and sat up, dragging his body out of bed to go to the washroom. He was starting to get those aches and odd feelings in his muscles that would develop as he'd become more anxious. But there was nothing for Taako to get anxious over. He was safe and his dream was just a dream. 

Taako turned on the shower and got undressed. The water was almost too hot when he got in but, after he adjusted himself to it, it was like a warm hug. He cleaned himself like usual, but his mind still kept drifting back to his dream. As he thought about it, he found his hands to be making the motions of washing his hands and grabbing at themselves. A little thing he found himself to often do when his anxiety spiked.

Yet his dream was slowly starting to blank from his mind. While the most vivid things about it were hovering in Taako’s mind. Part of that was how much his dream self was either breaking down crying or stuck having a panic attack. The other was how many of his triggers were in the dream. Although he was pleasantly surprised Sazed wasn't present in his dream.

Taako soon got out of the shower, got dressed, and towel dried his hair. He contemplated blow drying it, but couldn't be bothered with the effort. With another sigh, he then made his way back to his bedroom. Kravitz was sitting up in bed, smiling at Taako when he entered.

“I didn't hear you get up,” Kravitz hummed, leaning over to kiss his cheek as Taako crawled back into bed. “Did you sleep alright?”

“Yeah, it was fine,” Taako shrugged, pushing his damp hair out of his face. He glanced away slightly and let out a soft breath. Out of the corner of his eye, Taako could just make out Kravitz cocking his brow at him. 

“You sure? You seem a little off, Taako,” Kravitz asked, placing a hand on Taako’s thigh. 

“I'm okay, I'm just still a bit tired,” Taako shrugged it off, giving his boyfriend a small smile. He didn't really mean that smile. It wasn't a hundred percent forced, but it wasn't sincere to what he said. 

“Don’t lie to me. I know when something’s wrong, Taako,” Kravitz frowned as his hand found its way up to Taako’s shoulder. His brow was furrowed in concern and it made Taako feel a bit guilty. He wanted to tell Kravitz about his dreams, but he also didn’t want to concern him. “Taako…”

With another sigh, Taako found the good side of his conscious to have won the battle. “I had a bad dream, I guess?”

“Was it about him?” Kravitz questioned him, avoiding saying Sazed’s name in respect of Taako - which he greatly appreciated.

“Thankfully not. But it was full of stuff that like, bugs me. Fears and triggers…” Tako explained, his voice growing softer. Kravitz pulled him into a hug, and he cuddled up next to him. “In my dream, they were causing me to feel horrible and break down...and now I feel like I should be having a panic attack, but I’m safe right now. Nothing bad has happened for a while, I don’t know why I feel like this…”

“Dreams have a way with fucking with people,” Kravitz said simply, pressing his lips to Taako’s forehead. “They dig into the subconscious and can sometimes pull up some nasty stuff. Brains can be unique in torture that way. But you are safe, Taako. It may take a bit of time today for your brain to comprehend that, but you’re alright.”

Taako just gave a small nod and wiped his eyes. He was surprised to find himself crying. But it wasn’t an uncommon occurrence to when Kravitz helped him feel better. They were always more tears of relief than tears of sadness when he was with Kravitz.

“I… I really needed to hear that,” Taako mumbled as he curled up closer to Kravitz. His head was met with another kiss and he was wrapped up in his boyfriend’s strong arms.

“I’m always here for you, Taako,” Kravitz assured him, rocking him slightly. 

The lit fuse that was inside Taako’s core died down with Kravitz’s words. So close to the stick of dynamite, where he could have blown up into a full blown panic attack. Yet disaster was avoided by his boyfriend. He felt a lot better being with him, and just hearing his words of comfort.

Shifting to lay on his front, Taako moved to rest his head on Kravitz’s chest and closed his eyes. His arms wrapped around Kravitz’s torso to hold him close. Kravitz’s arms found their way around Taako’s torso and his head was met with another kiss.

“I love you, Taako, and I am always here for you , okay?” Kravitz murmured, rubbing Taako’s back gently.

Taako smiled and let out a content breath, giving his eyes one last wipe. “I appreciate it, pumpkin. And same to you, yeah?”

**Author's Note:**

> It's ironic. Last night when I saw today's prompt I thought "lol that is perfect, I can see myself projecting on this" and then I had a bad dream last night that left me this morning on the verge of a panic attack the longer I was awake. Basically this fic is what happened to me, but a different ending to how I felt better (which was a walk by the forest stream near my house to clear my head).
> 
> I didn't go into specifics of what Taako's dream was because I didn't want to possibly trigger or affect people, especially if I went with what happened in my dream. I also didn't want to reflex back on my dream more than I had to to write this fic. I really hope you understand, but also that you enjoyed this bit of hurt/comfort.


End file.
